


Apartment Searching

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Davey and Romeo search for an apartment to move into instead of living in the college dorms.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies)
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Apartment Searching

"What about this one?"

Davey looked at the picture that Romeo had pointed at and clicked on it, he said,"I don't think this would be the right one."

"It has a good view and enough space for you to work in." Romeo didn't react at but kept swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"That's true but have you seen the price for it."

"Nah. So not that one?'

Davey sighed as he began to scroll through the page again, he and Romeo had been looking for an apartment for the past month. It was like they had been looking through the page for ever. 

He was about to exit the website when Romeo grabbed his hand and exclaimed,"What about that one?" 

Davey rolled his eyes but clicked on the page to see a modest, two bedroom apartment with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, a nice view and enough space for him to have a bookshelf. He said,"I suppose it would do. It has a good view which is what you want so much and it has enough space for me to work and have a bookshelf. Jack, Crutchie, Race and Spot would help us decorate if we needed it."

"Don't forget that Albert, Finch, Blink and Mush would help as well and your sister with Kath." Romeo added.

"You're right. It seems that we can have a look around it on Thursday. Now we don't need to look at any more until after Thursday. So what do you want to get to eat?"

"Pizza!"

\----

"So this is the living room, the wallpaper is a bit old but can easily be changed, if you want." The owner, a man in his early forties said.

"Do you mind if we have a look around by ourselves so we can discuss it?" Davey asked kindly.

"Please do. I will be outside if you need me."

Once the owner had left, Romeo turned to his friend and asked,"So what's your impression so far?"

"It is good but if we do move here then that wallpaper would have to go. It looks like it had been vomited on over and over." 

Romeo nodded as if he agreed, he answered,"So is that a yes or no?"

Davey began to stare at the spare space in the living room, as his face took on a focused expression. Romeo carried on talking, not even realising that Davey wasn't listening to him.

"Davey!" The boy snapped out of his trance to see Romeo looking up at him concerned,"Something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking about what the room would look like if we did move in. To build it though we would have to recruit our friends to help us, I know Jack and Spot will even if it is just so they can laugh at us trying to put it together." Davey rambled off.

"I think that means we have decided, am I right?"

"What? Do you think that this one would work then?"

"I do. I think that because you have already thought if what to do when we bring the furniture in." Davey blushed,"Don't be embarrassed I find it very nice that you are already thinking ahead."

"So should we tell him that we are going to put an offer in?"

"Yes. At least you aren't moving in with my brother, like Spot is. I heard that Race tested both beds in their apartment even thought they were buying new ones."

Davey nodded then walked off to find the owner as Romeo called,"By the way Spot wants us to go to dinner with him, Race, Jack and Crutchie!"

"And when did he tell you about this?"

"This morning maybe."

"You didn't think about telling me earlier?"

"I forgot." Romeo shrugged, he didn't think it was a big deal.

Davey just sighed as continued on his way to find the owner to put a offer in.


End file.
